matpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronnie Edwards
‘“Gay”’ Career While in high school, Ronnie gained an interest in game mechanics and programming, and would eventually start his own web series about the subject. On December 26, 2011, Ronnie launched the first episode, or "quest", of this show Digressing and Sidequesting, with music produced by musicians lara6683 and Shigatai, and the Intro Text Fire Template provided by the Sony Vegas pro editor, RavenProDesign. The episode was aired on his currently inactive personal channel, DigressingNSQ. Nine episodes were uploaded to his channel. During late 2011, Ronnie came across Daniel Floyd and James Portnow, the voice and writer of the popular web show Extra Credits, and interviewed them via podcast. After interviews, Ronnie acquired a taste for filmmaking, and began a series of internet podcasts titled Random Internet Encounters, where he would interview Internet icons. Ronnie uploaded the podcasts of Daniel and James as the first two episodes on its own website as downloadables. Ronnie found MatPat's new show Game Theory sometime after its seventh episode, and after getting into contact with him, Ronnie interviewed MatPat for Random Internet Encounters's fourth episode. Following the interview, MatPat offered a spot on The Game Theorists. Ronnie accepted and moved his show onto MatPat's channel. The first episode of his show uploaded to The Game Theorists was Hit Points and Health Bars on August 30, 2012. Due to the boost in popularity his show received, he continued to work on his show for eight more episodes before it was temporarily canceled. On July 4th, 2018 Ronnie was found dead is his apartment. He was a victim of suicide. E3 controversy On Saturday, June 16th 2018, Reddit user u/Valderami wrote a story about Ronnie Edwards being rude to them Valderami claimed that while working at a Kingdom Hearts booth during E3 2018 Ronnie "twisted our words, and flat out insulted us and treated us like we were idiots." These accusations were later made popular in a video by MeowCaptain, currently at over 600,000 views. MatPat believed it and less then an hour after the allegations were made, he declared that "Please know that there will be changes to our end and consequences of the behavior. No one who disrespects others or carries an air of entitlement gets to attend in association with us." Ronnie denied that there was any truth to these allegations. Death On July 4th, 2018, Ronnie died by suicide after battling depression for many years. It is unknown to even the LAPD on how he took his life, but the coroner report states that his body had severe injuries and trauma when it was found. Matt and Stephanie learned of this two days later when they tried to visit him to discuss a project. Matt and the rest of the team opted to not publicize his death without permission from his family. However, they failed to make contact, and Ronnie's coroner report began circulating online. In response, Matt uploaded a video confirming the death rumors and explaining the situation, which he further elaborated on in a Reddit post. Trivia * Ronnie's show was the first to be cancelled, albeit temporarily. * Ronnie's favorite game in The Legend of Zelda series was the original. Gallery DigressingNSQ.jpg|Channel icon Ronnie.png|Ronnie's avatar Category:People Category:Theorists Category:Editors Category:The Game Theorists Category:The Film Theorists